<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673463">A Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pouring outside and he still hadn’t come inside. You were starting to get worried, so I went to go take a look. There he stood, alone staring into the distance, his facial expresion showed he was deep in thought.<br/>
“Ryuzaki?… Ryuzaki what are you doing up here?” You said as you approached him.<br/>
“Not anything imparticular,” he answered, “it’s just that… I hear the bells.”<br/>
“The bells…” you asked.</p><p>*flashback*<br/>
You were 12 when it happened, you’re parents stood by the window, as they quietly spoke to each other. You didn’t think they had even noticed you, they almost seemed to be in trance: “do you hear it too? Those bells are awfully loud.” That was the day before their car accident.<br/>
*end of flashback*</p><p>“No…” You whispered, tears forming in your eyes.<br/>
You stepped closer to the man you loved as he finally turned his gaze to you. “You can’t…” You cried, “you promised me… w-we’d catch light together. W-we know it’s him.” You said shaking your head violently.<br/>
Suddenly he put his hands on your cheeks, stopping you from shaking. “Don’t cry, it’s okay”<br/>
“No… no it’s not” you said lowering your head, “there has to be a way to stop that from happening.”<br/>
“(Y/n) it is almost certain that the shinigami Rem will kill me”<br/>
“No…”<br/>
“(Y/n)” Ryuzaki tried.<br/>
“No! No… there has to be a way to stop this. REM… sh-she… We could make a deal with her. We know she cares for misa, w-we… i-I could make a deal with her…”<br/>
“NO” ryuzaki said sternly, it stardled you a bit. “You will not make a deal with the shinigami, it will cost you or hurt you. I can’t have that”<br/>
“Well i can’t let you die, I couldn’t live with that”, you cried.<br/>
Ryuzaki suddenly pulled you close to him, he kissed your forehead while doing so.<br/>
“Let’s make a deal” he mumbled.<br/>
“What kind of deal?” You asked nervously.<br/>
He pulled away slightly but kept you in his arms. “You try to find the shinigami and get her  to stop her plan.”<br/>
“But if she wants to make a deal?”<br/>
“You cant make a deal with her if your life shortens in any way.”<br/>
“B-but…”<br/>
“No buts.”<br/>
“What if I can’t stop her” you asked shakingly.<br/>
“Then you come back to the office and act like nothing happened.”<br/>
Your eyes watered: “ryuzaki I can’t.. .”<br/>
“And if i die,” he continued, “you quit the task force”<br/>
Your head snapped up: “NO! I can’t let that monster roam around, you know I wont let that happen.”<br/>
His eyes softened and he stroked your cheek. “What do I do when I was able to make a deal, how should i let you know with light in the room? If he finds out he’ll kill us both.”<br/>
“If you are able to make a deal you can give me your answer.”<br/>
Before you could say anything, the ravenhaired boy continued: “since the beginning of this investigation I’ve been distracted by a strange feeling I started feeling towards you”, he said as a matter of fact but with a sweetness in his voice. He put his hand in his pocket, looking for something. “If you are able to strike a deal with the shinigami, that doesn’t harm you in any way, I want you to tell me something.”<br/>
At this point you were just confused… did L, world’s best detective and the man you were in love with, admitting his feelings to you?<br/>
“You must know, (y/n) that I’m only telling you this because I think there is a 67% chance you love me back” then he took a small black box out of his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked down the halls of the task force building, looking for the shinigami Rem.  You tried to focus but you couldn’t, you’re mind kept jumping back to what happened on the rooftop:</p><p>*flashback*<br/>
your eyes widened as you said barely above a whisper: ‘Ryuzaki...’<br/>
‘Lawliet’, he said back.<br/>
‘W-What?’<br/>
‘That is my name’, he said as he put the box in your hands.<br/>
As he was about to lean in for a kiss, it was interrupted by the voice of none other then light yagami. L averted his eyes from you, towards Light and then back at you as he placed his forehead against yours ‘go, i’ll keep Kira away for now.’<br/>
you resisted hugging him for now, since you knew it would only raise difficult question from Light. Instead you just whispered: ‘I love you, L’ You walked away, without awaiting his answer.</p><p>*End of flashback*</p><p>you opened the box to reveal, even though it was very simple, the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. It was golden with a diamond on top. You put it on before walking into the room you had seen the shinigami in. rem stood there with her back towards you with her notebook and pen already in hand.<br/>
‘please don’t’ you said, trying to keep your voice from shaking. The shinigami turned to you ‘don’t bother yourself with matters you do not understand, girl. I am not doing this for myself. I am...’<br/>
‘… doing this to protect Misa Amane.’ you finished.<br/>
Rems eyes visibly widened in surprise, ‘how did you?’<br/>
‘i am completely certain that Light Yagami is Kira. Around the time the second Kira came into view, was around the same time Misa first appeared in Lights life, and since she has a death note, or used to have a death note, she also needed to have a shinigami, that being you probably. Am I wrong?’<br/>
‘no’, the shinigami said.<br/>
‘what does Light have on you, that you are doing this for him?’<br/>
‘it does not matter, it is no concern of yours.’<br/>
‘you it is, it will kill my love.’ you felt weird saying it, but it was the truth.<br/>
‘your love?’ rem questioned, ‘the man I am to kill is not a man of feeling.’<br/>
‘yes, yes he is,’ you said desperately, ‘he knows what is going to happen, and he accepted it, but I am here because I can’t… can’t imagine my life… life without him anymore. And he returns my feelings...’ you said hanging your head and showing rem the ring.<br/>
‘i am prepared to do anything to keep him alive.’<br/>
there was a silence, the shinigami seemed to really think about what you said. ‘you truly care for Ryuzaki don’t you, (y/n)’<br/>
you nodded your head still not looking her in the eye.<br/>
‘so you are willing to make a deal with me?’<br/>
she nodded You knew you were one step closer to saving Lawliet, and that was what you were going to do… no matter the cost.<br/>
‘misa, s-she cares about Light but in the death note it says that if you return the notebook, you lose all memory of it, we could use that to make her forget her partnership with light. I know he just used her, I should be able to convince her of that, if I can keep Misa Misa safe and away from light when he gets arrested, she will live on her life and...’ you rattled on, wanting to make sure she would accept. But she stopped you by placing her hand under your chin and making you look up at her.<br/>
‘is that all?’<br/>
‘for this all to work I will need to ask 1 favor if you’, you said shaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you walked into the main room of the task force, trying to keep the tears from falling down, you were failing.<br/>
Everyone stood at the computers discussing what to do with the found death note, when they heard the automatic door close, they all turned towards you. At that point you were already very close, you jumped to Lawliets arms whispering so only he could hear: ‘i did it.’<br/>
at what point Lawliet wrapped his arms around you tightly. You leaned back slightly to meet his gaze. ‘and my answer is yes.’ you smiled.<br/>
Lawliet smiled as he leaned in closer, your lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. Gasps were heard from some of the task force members. When both of you pulled away, your heads were still touching. ‘and there is something else.’ he looked at you in confusion.<br/>
From the corner of my eyes I saw Rem passing through the wall. I pulled away fully and turned towards her, nodding my head, giving her the okay to speak.<br/>
‘i would like to say something.’ rem started, gaining everyones attention. ‘i had gotten the order to kill Ryuzaki today.’ multiple “what”’s where hear around the room. Ryuzaki urged everyone to be silent and motioned Rem to continue.<br/>
‘i am telling everyone this because it was Light Yagami that gave the order. HE is kira.’ Lights eyes widened as he stepped back. ‘You traitor! He yelled, not even realizing he had completely confirmed what rem had said. ‘You could’ve saved Misa, now she will die.’<br/>
‘Mogi, Aizawa, please arrest Light Yagami.’ you told the men.<br/>
They quickly moved towards Light, forcing his hands behind his back and cuff him.<br/>
Meanwhile Light kicked and pushed, trying to escape, but he couldn’t. ‘Bring him out.’ Lawliet said and the men obeyed. Your gaze moved to Mr. Yagami who stared at the two men dragging away his only son. You walked over to him and lightly placed a hand on his arm, ‘Mr. yagami, I am sorry that it had to be this way.’<br/>
‘it’s okay, sweety.’ he said after taking a deep breath, ‘i don’t understand why of all people it had to be my son, the reason for it I will never understand. But now that he will be put behind bars, the world will be a safer place.’<br/>
you hugged him, before moving back towards L. ‘If I am no longer needed here, I would like to go to my family. I will need to explain what happened to Light.’<br/>
‘We understand’ L said.<br/>
Mr. Yagami started walking towards the door, but stopped when you called after him. ‘Mr. yagami!’ he looked back, ‘it has been an honor to work with you.’<br/>
he smiled slightly ‘The honor was mine’ he said before walking out of the door.<br/>
The last of them also left, after saying their goodbyes. One of them went to Misa, we agreed to sent her to her aunt in europe to make sure she says safe.<br/>
That just left you and L.<br/>
He came up to you, putting his hands on your waist and pulling you to him carefully, as he placed his forehead against yours. ‘I am so proud of you, my love’ you felt your cheeks heat up when he said that. You didn’t trust your voice so you just smiled. He leaned in closer and so did you, your lips met and you could not feel happier. When you both pulled away he held you in his arms a little lighter.<br/>
‘I love you’<br/>
‘i love you too, (Y/N)’<br/>
he took your hands in his, and pulled you towards the roof. ‘come with me. Watari is waiting for us’<br/>
‘where are we going?’<br/>
‘England, we are going to meet some people that are very special to me’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>